


A Well Deserved Night Out

by katfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based off a daydream I had, Dancing, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gala Event, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: Gavin and Jeremy take a night off and go to a fancy gala event and dance the night away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In class, I always daydream bout going to fancy events and dancing the night away. So I decided to add some of the Fake AH Boys which got outta hand kinda quickly

“Jeremy!” Gavin said dragging out the vowels in his boyfriend’s name. 

“Yeah Gav?” Jeremy spoke while putting his gun on the table and turning around in his chair to find Gavin hanging upside down on couch “Jeremy!” Gavin said dragging out the vowels in his boyfriend’s name. 

“Yeah Gav?” Jeremy spoke while putting his gun on the table and turning around in his chair to find Gavin hanging upside down on couch staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m bored! Everyone’s out doing stuff and we're just here. It’s a bloody Saturday night for Christ's sake!” Gavin said crossing his arms while his face was slowly turning red from the blood rushing to his head. 

This week had been a chill one for the crew, with no incoming threats they decided to take the weekend to themselves. Jack and Geoff were out on a well-deserved date, Michael and Lindsay were doing the same, and Ryan was probably at his apartment getting some sleep and watering his plants. 

Jeremy stood up and walked over to the couch where he turned Jeremy the right way round on the couch letting out a small chuckle. “You’ll pass out if you keep sitting like that. Now, what if I told you that I have two tickets to a charity gala at the Von Crastenburg Hotel.” Jeremy pulling the tickets out of his pocket for proof

“How’d you even get those?” Gavin questioned while bouncing up and down excitedly in his spot on the couch.

“Meg and Ashley were going to go as press but then their story got cut so they just gave em to Ryan but he didn’t want them so I took em.” 

“Big parties aren’t really Rye’s scene are they?” Gavin said while nuzzling into his boyfriend’s side. 

“Ya know that intel mission we were on a few months ago?” Jeremy looked at Gavin who nodded his head “we had to go fancy party and he stuck out like a sore thumb.” The two of them both laughed and Jeremy hopped off the couch.

“Gavvy we gotta get dressed the car is gonna be here soon.” Jeremy told him as he grabbed his arm and pulled him off the couch. 

About 20 minutes later Jeremy walks into the bathroom to where Gavin is floofing up his hair with a blow dryer and some gel. Jeremy poked his shoulder knowing that loudness of the dryer would drown out his voice. 

Gavin turned off the machine and when he turned around he stood there mouth agape at the sight of Jeremy in a dark purple suit and a matching purple cummerbund underneath, causing a look of worry on the shorter man's face.

“I must look ridiculous right?” Jeremy said with his head hung low. 

Gavin lifted up Jeremy’s head and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Love you look absolutely incredible.” Gavin reassured him

“It's just you always look so good when you're all dressed up and I feel like I look really awkward.” Jeremy quietly spoke while looking anywhere but at Gavin. 

“Babe look at me, you just gotta be confident in what you're wearing.” Gavin said in a soft voice and walked over Jeremy’s arm and squeezed it and said: “Plus you look really really good in the suit.”

Jeremy blushed, let out a small laugh, walked out of the bathroom, into the living room, and told Gav that he needed to hurry up cause the car would be here soon. 

“Do you think being this beautiful happens instantly, darling?” Gavin laughed while making his way into the living room to meet his boyfriend. 

“Cars here.” Jeremy looked over at Gavin and held his hand as they made their way out of the crew’s penthouse. 

“Jer you got us a bloody limo!” Gavin squawked as the car pulled up into the parking lot of their complex. 

“Gotta roll up to the gala in style now don't we.” Jeremy smirked as he held the door open for his boyfriend. 

When they got inside Jeremy poured them both a glass of champagne and they talked and laughed the entire limo ride. 

The limo finally came to stop when they reached the hotel the two of them got out and Jeremy tipped the guy a 50. Gavin and Jeremy walked into the hotel hand in hand, only letting go so Jeremy could give the guard at the ballroom door their invitations. 

Once they got inside they event they were immediately handed turns and Gavin turned on his golden boy charm and led them over to a bunch of different couples while Jeremy would talk and distract them while Gavin would swipe whatever jewelry they were wearing. 

But there was one couple in particular that Gavin could swipe anything from, and that's because anything this woman said aggravated Gavin to the point of distraction and irritation. 

Everything about her gave off the vibe that she was better than everyone else in the room. It started the moment Gavin introduced himself. 

“Ello love I'm Gavin.” Gavin said politely. 

The woman seemed interested in Gavin, but then again who isn't he oozes charm. 

She leaned into him and introduced herself “Miranda. The pleasures all mine.” She smirked and tried to put her hand on Gavin's hand but he moved it away quickly. 

He took a step back and asked: “So who's the guy behind you?” He gestured at the guy that Miranda was talking to before and then handed her purse to. 

“That's my brother Nick. We're mainly here for the dance competition though we've won it every year.” Nick walked over and shook Gavin's hand. 

Gavin thought about the contest and maybe he'll run it by Jeremy when he comes back. 

Miranda kept talking about how great her family was and how much money they had. Gavin hated people who just bragged and bragged about everything. It made him wish Jeremy would get back from getting them a drink. 

“So you here with anyone or am I the luckiest girl in the room?” She asked trying to get close to Gavin again. It made him want to throw up in his mouth. 

Gavin had never been more relieved when he felt a familiar arm wrap around his back. He pulled Jeremy deeply into his side making him almost spill the drinks in his hand due to the sudden movement. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and answered Miranda's question. 

“Why yes as a matter of fact I am. This is my boyfriend Jeremy.” He put the same amount of snobbishness that Miranda used when she was talking about her family. 

“Oh, that's nice.” She said full of disgust and continued to talk “Well we should be getting ready for the dance contest.” She said with a huff and began to walk away. 

“Wait.” Jeremy said before taking a few steps closer to Miranda. 

Miranda turned around and put her hand on her hip. “Yes?” She said rather annoyed. 

“Please forgive my rather rude boyfriend for not introducing me to a fellow dance competitor. The name’s Jeremy and I look forward to competing against you tonight.” He says reaching out to shake her hand. 

“Miranda and I hope you look forward to losing. Maybe if he danced with a woman he'd be better off. ” She puts her hand out and grabbed Jeremy’s a little too tight for his liking. 

Jeremy walked back over to Gavin who was less than thrilled about his sudden enrollment in the dance contest. 

“You're having a laugh! A dance contest seriously! Also, Miranda has got to be one of the worst women I've ever met!” Gavin quietly shouted at him. 

“Exactly that's why we need to take that bitch down a peg. And I've completed step one of that plan and swiped her bracelet.” Jeremy matched his tone of voice and pulled a very expensive looking bracelet out of his pocket. 

“Jeremy!” Gavin said in lower voice drawing out the syllables in his name, hit him in his shoulder and continued “Alright let's take her down a win a damn trophy. Also, do you know how to dance?” 

“When we get up there follow my lead, I used to gymnastics remember. Also, we both know that you're more flexible than you appear to be.” Jeremy whispered that last part in his ear and reached around and squeezed his ass. 

“Now our competition is going up we should give them a watch. 

Miranda and Nick’s dance lasted roughly 5 minutes and was pretty alright but then the announcer spoke and they found out the real reason they've won every year. 

“And now for the first time in 5 years, the Stevens siblings have some competition! So let's give it up for Gavin and Jeremy!”

The announcer stepped off the stage, the lights turned out, and Gavin and Jeremy walked on stage. 

Jeremy could tell that Gavin was a bit nervous “Gav, let me tell you something a wise British person told me this morning; ya gotta be confident about what you're wearing, which right now is a killer white tux that you're gonna dance your ass off in.” 

The lights turned on and a smooth jazz song played. Gavin began following Jeremy's lead and the loose plan that Jeremy told him about backstage. When Gavin was finally getting the hang of it the song changed and the movements started getting faster. But he was really enjoying himself, it let him see Jeremy in a way that doesn't really come out when their off pulling heists. 

Throughout their performance, Gavin twirled Jeremy a few times and Jeremy even lifted him in the air as their finale. 

They took a bow when they finished and then Miranda and Nick joined them on stage. Miranda gave the two of the nasty looks as the announcer and two ladies in matching dresses joined the 4 of them. 

“Now the moment we've all been waiting for! Can I get a drum roll please!” The crowd gave a drum roll and the announcer excitedly shouted: “The winners are Gavin and Jeremy!” 

A spotlight shone down on the two of them as the announcer and the women walked over to them giving them each a bouquet of flowers and a king’s crown. They both took another bow and turned around to look over a Miranda who was beyond pissed off. 

“She looks real mad.” Gavin remarks with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, she’s gonna be even madder when she finds out that her bracelet is gone.” Jeremy says back making them both laugh. 

Just to stick it to Miranda one more time before they leave, Jeremy walks over to Gavin, grabs his shirt in order to pull him closer to him, and kisses him deeply on the lips. Their kiss becomes more heated until Jeremy pulls away blushing insanely and whispers “Gav come on there are people watching. We gotta get home buddy.” 

Gavin nods and the both of them leave and when they get outside and find the limo that drove them there a few hours ago.

When the reached the complex the penthouse was in, they got out, tipped the driver, and stumbled their way up to where they lived ready to pass out from exhaustion. 

Jeremy unlocked the front door and all the lights were turned out so either no one has returned from their nights out or they did and have gone to bed already. 

They both sat on the couch and put down the flowers on the coffee table so they could take off their shoes. When their shoes came off they were both too tired to get up so Gavin leaned over, grabbed a brown furry blanket, and put it over the two of them. 

Jeremy cuddled into Gavin’s side and was knocked out almost instantly. Gavin wrapped his arms around the smaller man and quietly cooed “Love you Jer.” 

Just as Gavin fell asleep he heard Jeremy mumble “Love you too Gav.”

Jack and Geoff arrived at the penthouse a little while after that. Quietly they opened the door and saw Jeremy and Gavin passed out while cuddling on the couch, with their crowns and suits still on. After taking a few pictures they kissed the tops of their heads and left for their room.

They’ll definitely want to hear about this tomorrow.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are hella appreciated.  
> Have a Lovely Day! (: ~Kate


End file.
